


妃子凶猛，尊上难为13

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 10





	妃子凶猛，尊上难为13

第13章   
“站住！”旭凤厉声唤住他，“鲤儿是本座妃子，岂容你说杀就杀。”  
天帝也是一界之主，因为深爱旭凤而甘心百般忍让。但爱情是最自私的，他可以容许旭凤宠爱旁人，却不能容许旭凤将那人放在心中。  
“若本座执意如此呢？”天帝回身。  
“那你我就只能刀剑相向了。”旭凤抬手一拂，衣袍加身，背生双翼，悬于空中手握凤翎剑。  
天帝沉沉看向他，忽的一笑，“甚好，我们也该痛痛快快打一场了。”说完五指一张，一柄长剑已被他握在手中。那长剑晶莹如雪，其上电光萦绕，隐有风雷滚动，正是历任天帝权柄的象征——赤霄剑。  
魔尊法力高强，六界之内从无敌手。但此时他余毒未请，赶走鲤儿已是拼尽全力，怎能再赶走一个天帝？  
没过几招就已经被赤霄剑风划破衣衫，鲜血滴在地面宛如开出朵朵妖花。  
天帝左手两指一并射出一缕灵力，他知道旭凤法力强出他许多，所以这一击毫不留情。忽然一瞥之下，看到衣衫破损处露出一道一指长短的伤疤，正是昔日二人同上战场时旭凤帮他挡了一剑落下的伤痕。  
他心中柔情一动，眼眶登时红了。  
长叹一声，旭凤心肠柔软容易被人迷惑，自己何必与他置气，过后悄悄的把那些狐媚妖孽处置了就是。  
左手两指一扣，一团灵光后发而至，把那堪堪击到心窝的灵力撞了开去。  
旭凤强弩之末，被疾风一卷就身不由己的从空中跌落下来。  
天帝张臂揽住，将他打横抱在怀里。  
旭凤忐忑不安，想从天帝脸上窥出些许端倪，但天帝神情漠然，既不像生气也不像释怀。  
天帝将他放在床上，扯过几个枕头垫在他后腰让他坐得舒服点，而自己则坐在他面前拉过他的手把脉。  
“你……”旭凤说出一个字就住了口，他其实已服了软，但还下不来面子。只等着天帝先开口认错，他才好借坡下驴。  
天帝抬起眼皮瞥了他一眼，“腹中可还隐痛？”  
旭凤立即答道：“不痛了。”他答得是那样快，仿佛早早就等着似的。耳廓红了，假装十分随意的道：“其实昨晚我并不想跟鲤儿那样。”  
天帝睫毛颤动一下，挪过来坐在他身边替他揉肚子。  
他掌心温暖柔软，灵力如水般绵绵不绝。旭凤觉得很舒服，就靠在他身上跟他说话。  
“他送来的汤水里放了药，我才情不自禁。”  
天帝嘴角扬起，“尊上是在哄我开心么？”  
旭凤板起脸，“你爱怎么想就怎么想。”说完又觉得自己语气重了，咳嗽两声握住他的手道：“其实我对你如何你心中该有数，你们几个里我最喜欢的就是你。至于鲤儿……我也不知道怎么，心里总是莫名牵挂他，也许是他身世可怜的缘故吧！你身为天帝又何必与他计较。”  
旭凤不知道自己为何牵挂鲤儿，天帝可是知道得一清二楚，无非是涅槃时那一眼的缘故。羽族天性如此，即便是神鸟凤凰也抗拒不了。  
“既然尊上这么说，那我就不与他计较。”手指一勾将旭凤腰带拉下，天帝的声音渐渐变得低沉，“不过我这人最是小心眼，尊上昨晚春风一度何等快活，今天也该轮到我了。”  
旭凤心头漏跳一拍，连嘴边笑容也变得僵硬了。抓住天帝的手不让他动，“方才我听魔侍来禀，说夜神和穷奇……”  
天帝逼近，笑道：“尊上还有空理会他们，可见身子已然大好了。”  
旭凤身子往后一仰，咽了咽唾沫道：“不，本座身子乏得很，不好，一点都不好。”  
“是么？”天帝将他圈在两臂之间。  
旭凤重重点头，下巴差点砸到胸前。  
天帝慢悠悠的嗯了一声，“尊上身子既乏得厉害，那就躺着让臣伺候就行。”说完握住旭凤的双肩一压，轻轻松松把他压在了床上。  
旭凤大惊失色，挣扎着去掰他的手。“白日宣淫，你不要脸本座还要脸呢！”  
天帝不为所动，系带被他一拉轻飘飘从腰间滑落，再轻飘飘掉在地上。  
旭凤看得眼都直了，“本座命你出去。”他吼完之后似想起了什么，赶紧压低声音，“穷奇夜神还在外面跪着呢！”  
天帝拉开他衣襟，微笑道：“那尊上就要小声点了，万一让他们听到，臣是无所谓，只怕尊上的脸面挂不住。”  
“放肆，放肆！”旭凤双腿踢蹬，连滚带爬的想从他的桎梏中逃出去，一番挣扎后还真让他滚到了床角。  
天帝也不急着追赶，笑吟吟的看着他逃。待他停下来喘气时，才手掌压着被褥慢慢爬过去。  
龙床再大也没地方躲，天帝欣赏着旭凤的狼狈，目光宛如实质一寸寸滑过他的身子。  
即便没有触碰旭凤的身子也变得火热起来，也幸好亵裤宽松，否则那处已经支起了一个小小帐篷。  
“尊上。”天帝终于爬到他面前，捏住下巴迫他抬起头来。  
“本座命你退下。”  
阳光被窗棂分割成无数光束，延伸着铺洒到床上。  
“尊上的皮肤真白，不知舔起来是否像乳酪一样香甜。”旭凤未着鞋袜，光裸的小腿从破碎衣袍下伸出，在金色阳光下闪耀着一层莹润的光泽。  
天帝搭在那腿上的五指渐渐收紧，旭凤腿脚一颤，接着便是一蹬，可是他越挣扎天帝握得就越紧。  
墙壁和男人的胸膛形成天然牢笼，旭凤不得不抬起下巴与他对视。  
刚要张嘴双唇就被男人手指抵住，“尊上莫要大喊，别忘了穷奇夜神还在外面。”  
这话正正戳到旭凤软肋，他闭紧嘴巴，压低声音道：“那你还不赶紧出去？”  
“等我得到了想得到的自然会出去。”  
旭凤没胆子问他想得到什么，那眼神让他害怕。  
天帝噙住他的唇，先是轻柔吮吸，很快动作就变得粗暴起来。犹如疾风骤雨，吻得他连呼吸都不能。  
旭凤双手在被褥上抓出深深折痕，那仿佛被吞入腹中的恐怖感让他惊慌失措，抓挠的双手摸上男人的背用力拍打。  
但是男人不为所动，卷着他的舌，含着他的唇，舔过他口腔的每一寸。  
他呜呜呻吟着，混乱中终于抓住男人的长发往后一拽，同时右腿一蹬，终于得以逃脱开去。  
他一刻都不敢停留，四肢着地往前爬，但很快就被男人抓了回来。  
衣衫被撕开，满身青紫触目惊心。  
天帝的双眸幽深似古井，他抓住旭凤的手腕，拉到唇边印下轻吻。“尊上的皮肤真白，若被红绳绑上一定好看得很。”  
旭凤身子僵硬，似被毒蛇盯上的兔子。  
天帝缓缓勾起嘴角，“夜神穷奇还跪在外面，尊上一定要咬紧牙关，因为臣会很粗暴，非常……非常粗暴。”  



End file.
